<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After the Fall by Pyromantic (Gennacyde)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809171">After the Fall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gennacyde/pseuds/Pyromantic'>Pyromantic (Gennacyde)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Exploring Warcraft [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Angst, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Vibrators, sub Thrall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:46:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gennacyde/pseuds/Pyromantic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some time has passed since the incident in the tent. Both Thrall and Anduin cannot forget it. They decide to meet up to talk, and things go much further than either anticipated.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thrall/Anduin Wrynn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Exploring Warcraft [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After the Fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author’s note: This was unexpected. I enjoyed yesterday's story so much that when I saw today's prompts, I wasn’t even finished writing that one when I decided there would be a part two to it. I know this may not be a particularly popular story, and it started kind of as  a joke, but I genuinely enjoyed writing it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nothing had gone as planned. Which was both a good thing, and a bad thing. Everyone was prepared for a battle outside the gates of Orgrimmar, people were prepared to die by the thousands if need be. No one had expected Sylvanas to accept Saurfang's challenge, and as difficult as it had been to watch, this outcome saved the most lives. The banshee queen’s words, her use of dark magics, her general attitude towards life in general, it was enough for the Horde to see her as she truly was and to question her leadership. Her erratic behavior cast into sharp contrast with the original ideals of the Horde.</p><p>No one had expected Sylvannas to flee. After Saurfang fell, everyone braced for the coming battle, one that never actually came. Both sides stood awkwardly, uncertain, frozen. Thrall remembered seeing his oldest friend fall, he remembers going to his side, standing before the gates of Orgrimmar and passing through them. The rest was a hazy fog of words, emotions, and an ever increasing void within him.</p><p>Occasionally he would glance over at Anduin, he could see that the boy was struggling with his own grief and wondered briefly about the nature of his relationship with Varok. It was clear something had transpired between them, but Thrall was not certain what it could be. Respect was the basis of it, but there was more. Something in Anduin’s stormy eyes told Thrall there was more.</p><p>The next few weeks passed in a bit of a blur for Thrall. He had attempted to get Anduin alone to talk, but was never able to and the Horde was only going to allow members of the Alliance to stay within its walls for so long. All too soon Anduin had to head back to Stormwind and Thrall was left alone with his thoughts.</p><p>He had found a place to stay within the cities walls and had penned letter after letter to Anduin, but none of them seemed right and Thrall never sent them. Part of him wanted to ask about Varok, another was concerned about the boy, and there was a quieter part of him that could not stop thinking about what had happened between them in the tent.</p><p>The kiss they shared had been strange, but not unpleasant. For orcs kissing was a little different. Tusks got in the way when they used their mouths. Often they would press their foreheads together, and the intensity of that could vary based on who it happened with and what else you did at the same time. Rubbing tusks was something he often did with his mate when he was trying to entice her into a more physical mood. Something that had been harder and harder to do as of late.</p><p>Pushing that thought aside Thrall let his mind drift back to the tent. The way it had felt, how excited he had become from something so simple. It was strange and required reflection. Was it simply because it was different and new, or did it have something to do with who his partner was. Anduin was a handsome boy, younger than what Thrall would normally find interesting, but he was grown in a way that spoke of a hard life. Maybe not the same kind of difficulties non-royalty had, but clearly the boy had grown up quickly.</p><p>None of what had transpired in the tent had been planned, at least Thrall was pretty sure it wasn’t. When Anduin had initially approached him, it was to confirm whether he and Jaina were an item. Something that might have bothered him years ago, but no longer did. Even more surprising was the fact that Thrall felt no guilt over what occurred with the human. He didn’t feel that any lines had truly been crossed, and neither himself nor Anduin gained sexual release, or even pleasure from the act.</p><p>Well, Thrall had felt something, and Anduin had been erect, but that wasn’t really the same thing as sharing pleasure with another person. It still wouldn’t leave Thralls mind and he had become tempted to remove the cage that evening. Something he still resisted and was finding it harder to ignore.</p><p>Meditation was also not helping and being in a city surrounded by others, seeing people he had known throughout his life, seeing other shamans, it was hard and only increased the sense of malaise that had been filling him since he entered the city. Choosing to stay, had perhaps been a mistake, but Baine insisted he was needed for the council. Something Thrall disagreed with. His choices in the past had steered the Horde into disaster.</p><p>After time had eased his hurt and anger, young Hellscream’s words still echoed through his head. Many times, Thrall wondered if Garrosh had been right. He hadn’t listened initially when the world was under assault. He forced the mantle of Warchief onto Garrosh despite the many protests, and look where that decision had gotten him, gotten everyone. Only to have to, well, it was best not to think about that now. His sorrow could only grow so great before it threatened to consume him.</p><p>The walk through the city had not helped, it had only made things worse. Even the time standing on the bridge, high up in the city, looking down upon it, had not eased the turmoil in his heart. Heading back to his rooms, Thrall sat down, preparing to write another letter he would never send. Before he could put quill to paper a bird flew in his window, landing on the desk and holding out a leg. There was something unusual about the bird, that Thrall could not place. Noticing the bird had something tied to its leg, he carefully removed it. Expecting it to fly off, the bird just settled down and fluffed its feathers a bit.</p><p>Glancing sideways at the bird a few times Thrall opened the letter, the handwriting was not immediately familiar to him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>T,</strong>
  </em><br/>
<em>
    <strong>I hope this finds you as well as you can be.</strong>
  </em><br/>
<em>
    <strong>I have been thinking on our conversation in the tent</strong>
  </em><br/>
<em>
    <strong>and I would like to speak to you again.</strong>
  </em><br/>
<em>
    <strong>Would it be possible to meet?</strong>
  </em><br/>
<em>
    <strong>-A</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The letter was beyond sparse, but it had to be. There is only one person it could be from, Anduin. Had this been intercepted. It could be any conversation, in any tent, and many people had names with the letter A in them. Nothing really should have tied this to the King of Stormwind. The handwriting also looked as though it was purposefully devoid of character. Maybe he had dictated it to someone he trusted. How strange.</p><p>Thrall knew exactly what this was about, the only thing it could be about. The problem was, where to meet. They were both well known enough that it would be difficult to go unnoticed. It would be easier to sneak Anduin into Orgrimmar, than it would be to sneak Thrall into Stormwind, though that did not really solve the issue. Someone would notice.</p><p>Tapping his chin, Thrall thought back to a conversation he had with Etrigg, back before everything had fully gone to hell. There was an inn, or a tavern really, that was hidden somewhere. It catered to all kinds, a neutral place, but Thrall wasn’t sure where it was and knew asking around would be suspicious. Thrall was simply at a loss, where could they meet and not be bombarded by questions and suspicion?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>A,</strong>
  </em><br/>
<em>
    <strong>I am as well as I can be.</strong>
  </em><br/>
<em>
    <strong>It would be possible were there a place.</strong>
  </em><br/>
<em>
    <strong>I too have been thinking about our talk</strong>
  </em><br/>
<em>
    <strong>I am open to suggestions.</strong>
  </em><br/>
<em>
    <strong>-T</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was the least eloquent letter he had ever penned, and said none of the things he wanted to say. Which was probably for the best. Tying the letter to the bird Thrall sent it off, hoping it would find its way. The journey between the continents was long and difficult and Thrall suspected there was more to this bird than could be seen.</p><p>Only a few hours had passed when the same bird flew in through the window, this time landing on the bed in a sort of lump, looking exhausted. It had a package this time and Thrall grabbed a small cup with water and brought it over to the poor creature who seemed grateful. Carefully untying the box from the bird Thrall took it over to the table, looking it over curiously.</p><p>A note was inside the box on top of a strange looking stone. The note was hastily scrawled in sloppy text and Thrall found the shortness of the message to be a little confusing, especially when the stone looked rather unremarkable.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Use the stone</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Was all the message said. That was well and good, if Thrall knew what that was even supposed to mean. Knowing this could very well be a trap, the orc still reached into the box and grasped the stone. It felt small, smooth in his hand, and warm. A little too warm. There was a pulling sensation, and the what felt like fire on his skin. It wasn’t horribly painful, it almost reminded him of being surrounded by the elements. Before he could think too heavily on it, the room went dark.</p><p>There was brightness, and then it was cold. Thrall felt sick and disoriented. Looking around he realized he was no longer in his room, and he had no idea where he was. Years of battle had calmed his soul, he did not panic. Whatever was happening he could deal with it. Looking around Thrall noticed the room was quite cozy. A fire was lit and crackling, there was a table with food on it, a large comfortable looking bed was off in the corner of the room.</p><p>Turning, Thrall saw Anduin, sitting in a large soft chair with a concerned expression. The orc relaxed and moved closer to the human boy, sitting down in the empty chair.</p><p>“Should I not ask?”</p><p>“I wasn’t sure it would even work to be honest. I hope it wasn’t too horrible. The magic is powerful, but a little unpredictable.” Anduin admitted and stood up moving to the table.</p><p>He gathered food and drink for them both, bringing over a tray and offering a plate and a glass to Thrall before taking a seat with his own. “You will want to eat something and rest for a bit. Let me know if you feel sick.”</p><p>Thrall nodded and sipped the drink. It was just water, and that was probably for the best. He looked over the young king and noticed that this was the most casual and relaxed he had really ever seen the boy. His clothes were plain, unremarkable really, but they had a worn sort of look and seemed slightly too big. They were familiar in a way that Thrall could not place and shook it off as just not understanding human fashion.</p><p>“Am I to understand that I should not ask where we are?” Thrall ate carefully, and was already starting to feel much better. His stomach did not feel as if rocks were in it.</p><p>“Probably for the best. It was all I could do on short notice. I had no other way to set this up that wouldn’t take weeks, and given the state of things, I never know from one day to the next if we even have weeks.” Anduin looked down and picked at his food.</p><p>“None of us ever really get to know when the end is, and it comes for us all, even when we are convinced it wont.” Thrall danced around the subject. He wasn’t sure if it was the time or place to bring up his questions about Varok with the boy.</p><p>The meal passed in silence and neither finished but that was ok. Thrall stood and took their plates and cups back over to the table before heading back to the surprisingly comfortable chair. He had not really expected furniture suited to his stature, but this chair fit him rather comfortably.</p><p>“You wanted to discuss something with me?” Thrall felt that maybe they should at least try to get to the point of this meeting.</p><p>“Yes.” Anduin took in a short breath and huffed, smoothing his hair away from his face. “I.” This was harder than he thought, now that Thrall was right there in front of him. “I can’t stop thinking about it.” He finally admitted.</p><p>Thrall watched the emotions play across the boys face, seeking some hint as to how it all made him feel. Was this good, bad? It was hard to say. Human faces weren’t as easy to read. Even after all his time as a slave, some of their expressions still vexed him.</p><p>“It seems we are both experiencing that.” Thrall admitted meeting Anduin’s gaze.</p><p>“Is that a bad thing?” Anduin asked carefully</p><p>“It is… frustrating.” Thrall admitted and shrugged his large shoulders. “I don’t really know what else to say. I feel as though we could dance around the subject all night and never get anywhere. Perhaps you should tell me what pushed you to contact me.”</p><p>Anduin looked thoughtful for a moment. “Before I do, did you try to contact me at all before this?”</p><p>Thrall shook his head. “No. I did not.” He paused and sighed. “I wanted to, I can’t tell you how many letters I started, even finished, and never sent. I burned them. Nothing I said was right, it sounded wrong when I read it over, and if it were intercepted, well.” Thrall just shrugged holding his hands open palms up.</p><p>Nodding, Anduin understood. “I see. I wish you would have kept them. I would have liked to have read them.” He smiled and leaned forward bracing his elbows on his knees. “At least I don’t feel as alone in all this.” He smiled and lifted one hand to push his hair back again.</p><p>“And? Again, we probably do not have all night. I won’t be missed, but you will.”</p><p>“How would you not be missed, you are you?” Anduin sat up, regarding Thrall with a confused look. “Did something happen?”</p><p>“No, nothing like that. I just have a bit more freedom. I am not Warchief. I can wander the city if I want, I am not bothered most days. I can get away with not being seen for a day or so. You, I doubt you can get more than a few minutes without suspicion.” Thrall laughed, a warm deep sound.</p><p>“Most days, you would be right, but even I can take a day off and that is what this is. I wish I had contacted you sooner, given us more time, but maybe we can meet again after this, if you would like?”</p><p>“I suppose it all depends on how this goes. You still haven’t told me why we are here, and if our time is limited, you should get to the point.” Thrall didn’t mean to sound terse with the boy, but he really wasn’t sure what to make of this whole situation</p><p>Anduin looked nervous and just nodded. “Yes, well, um. I was wondering if perhaps it could happen again. Maybe, more this time?” He held up his hands and spoke quickly. “Not to insinuate that you would actually want to, or that I don’t respect your relationship. You can set any boundaries you would like, but. Thrall I can’t stop thinking about you.” Anduin was slightly breathless when he said it, looking at the orc with an earnest and vulnerable expression.</p><p>Light blue eyes regarded the king carefully. Yes, he was in a relationship and had a family, but there had been strain there for a while. He had not shared pleasures with his mate in some time, and this would be far more forgivable than him seeking out a female, regardless of race. He was also curious. It had felt nice, letting Anduin touch him like that.</p><p>“What more were you thinking? Did you just enjoy spanking me, or were you looking for something else.” It was tough to keep the smile off his face at that. The thought of him, Thrall, being spanked. It was simply ridiculous, and yet, it had happened and he had enjoyed it.</p><p>“Well, yes we could, but I was thinking about other things as well. I want to touch you. To feel your skin. I want to explore pleasure with you. If, you want to. I know this is an unusual request, and I know it isn’t without issues.” Anduin sighed and looked down, running his fingers through his hair. A nervous habit that only got worse when embarrassment was mixed in.</p><p>“Yes, there are. Our age difference is the Elekk in the room that neither of us has mentioned yet so I felt I must. My relationship has already been addressed, and your experience level is something of a concern. Mostly due to our difference in size. I don’t feel penetration is possible, not yet at least.” Thrall knew that dancing around the subject would do them no good.</p><p>“Pen, penetration? I um. I wasn’t thinking of going exactly that far. Mostly just touching. I, wasn’t even thinking about that.” Of course now that the subject had been broached he couldn’t stop thinking about it. No Thrall could not easily penetrate him, but what about the other way around. Surely his smaller size would make it ideal for Anduin to penetrate the orc, though he wasn’t sure how to exactly bring that up so he left it alone.</p><p>“Then I feel it will be fine. Nothing wrong with some touching.” Thrall was glad that he had not unhooked the pouch from his belt. He would have been without the key to his cage and that might have put a small damper in his own pleasure. “Is there anything in particular you would like to have happen, anything you have been focusing on?”</p><p>“Just touching you. I am curious about how your skin feels.” Anduin was blushing harder and harder with each passing moment, but he wasn’t going to back down. A lack of experience was not going to ruin this for him. “I also, kind of liked being in control. I felt, a little more confident.”</p><p>Thrall huffed a bit of a laugh. “Honestly, it was strange for me. Usually I am the one taking the lead. It was, nice, not to be the one in charge for a bit.” Perhaps this could work out for them both. They could discover something new together. “If you would be more comfortable in control, then you can take the lead.”</p><p>“I, would, but I don’t know what I am doing. How do I lead with no experience.” Anduin was genuinely curious and couldn’t miss the irony of that statement. It was his entire life really. Leading with no experience. This was a little different though and his nervousness was more that he simply didn’t want to disappoint Thrall.</p><p>“I can help guide you when you feel lost, but this could be a good way for you to explore. It would be much harder for you to hurt me than say, another human. Yes, there are places I am still quite tender, but I can take more abuse than you can. As long as you promise to communicate, this should work out. Don’t hide what you are thinking or feeling. If something makes you uncomfortable, or hurts, you have to say something. Communicating with your partner is the first and most important lesson. Aside from consent which we both clearly have here.”</p><p>“I can agree to that, I think that would work. Um.. should we?” Anduin gestured to his own clothing. “Starting seems like the hardest part.”</p><p>This time the chuckle was more audible and Thrall nodded. “I think removing our own clothing would be a good idea this time. Once you are more comfortable with this, we can try stripping each other. For now, we should discard our clothes and move to the bed. Time is not on our side, and I would be lying if I said I wasn’t somewhat eager.”</p><p>Anduin was changing shades of red faster than they could be named. The thought of Thrall eager had him erect already. It was almost too much. He had touched himself to images of the orc many times already. His mind filling in gaps where he had not really been able to see. Something he regretted and wished they had been able to go farther that first time.</p><p>“I, uh, ok. Well then we should get to that.” He almost smacked himself. There was nothing smooth about that delivery and he half expected Thrall to change his mind.</p><p>Instead the orc stood up and slowly began to remove his clothing, wanting to give Anduin a chance to change his mind if this suddenly didn't feel right. Thrall stood before the human in nothing but his cock cage and waited for the boy to finish undressing. Taking in his slighter, yet muscular frame. For a human Anduin was striking in his appearance, attractive really, more so than Thrall had expected.</p><p>Heading over to the bed Thrall sat down and gestured to the space next to him. “How would you like me?”</p><p>Oh was that a loaded question, one Anduin had several answers for and none he was actually willing to give. Instead he sucked in a breath and thought that over. “One question, does that have to stay on the entire time?” He gestured to the cock cage and it made him wonder if Thrall had done anything at all since the day in the tent. Anduin imagined that he might be pent up if that were the case.</p><p>“It doesn’t have to, I haven’t taken it off except to clean myself, so if you are not wanting this to escalate, it may be safer to leave it on.” Thrall at least was being honest. He worried what would happen if he got too excited.</p><p>Nodding, Anduin sat on the bed scooting closer to Thrall until their thighs were touching. “Maybe it stays on for now.” Turning he moved to his knees and touched Thrall’s arm. It was so much larger than his own. Everything about the orc was simply massive and a little overwhelming. It excited the young king, the way Thrall’s skin felt, how the hair moved with his light touches.</p><p>Anduin explored Thrall slowly, first his arms and shoulders, then chest. He lingered on Thralls chest, finding himself entranced by the surprisingly soft chest hair. Somehow Anduin found himself straddling Thrall’s thigh, his hands stroking over the orcs chest and down his abdomen. Small hands brushing against the cage. He wanted more, wanted to touch more, but was reigning that desire in.</p><p>He was hard, harder and more aroused than he had ever been in his life. In any other circumstance Anduin would have been embarrassed, but this was too perfect and he wanted more. “Touch me.” It came out as an order, and it was intended as one. Testing the waters to see if Thrall would actually obey.</p><p>The feel of Thrall’s large hand touching him, almost brought Anduin right to that edge, and it was just a first touch. His eyes cast up, searching Thrall’s for any sign of what the orc might be thinking.</p><p>Thrall, for his part, was struggling with his control. Anduin’s smaller hands felt interesting on his skin, and the longer the boy touched him, the more interesting and pleasurable it felt. It was becoming uncomfortable inside the cage and his cock was plumping up and being restrained. When the hands brushed the warm metal it was hard not to suck in a breath. He wanted it off, but didn’t trust himself.<br/>
He worked Anduin’s cock slowly, carefully, not wanting to overwhelm the human. His thick fingers completely covered the throbbing length as he stroked gently. Thumb brushing across the tip. Thrall knew his hands were rough, calloused, and hoped that it felt good and not painful. Though the steady leak of fluid should have been the first hint that Anduin was enjoying this, the second was the change in breathing and quiet moans.</p><p>“Don’t stop. Keep doing that. It feels so good.” Anduin reached down and touched the cage. Letting his fingers dip into the the openings to stroke what little he could. There was a loop of metal that went around Thrall’s balls, but they were still free. Unable to resist Anduin cupped them. The sac large and heavy in his hand as he fondled them gently. The low rumble in Thralls chest made his cock twitch.</p><p>It was becoming harder and harder to resist just ripping the cage off or telling Anduin where the key was. The torture was exquisit and Thrall was enjoying the denial of his own pleasure more than he thought that he would. Being ordered, even slightly, by Anduin was also increasing his arousal. When Anduin pushed his hand away, Thrall was confused.</p><p>“Give me a minute, I want to get something.” Anduin stood up and moved over to his bag. He needed a moment to calm down or this would be over far too soon. Also, he had a surprise and while he had not planned to use this tonight, it seemed the perfect time to try it out. “I had a gnome make this. The order was put in anonymously, thankfully.” Walking back over Anduin fiddled with the device, placing it against Thrall so it was touching both the cage and his balls. “Let me know if this is uncomfortable.”</p><p>Thrall jumped only slightly when he felt it turn on. The sensation was interesting, like tiny vibrations. It shook the cage slightly, which stimulated the leaking head of his cock. It made his balls tingle in a way that had his hand flexing. He wanted to grab them and tug to relieve the sensation. He didn’t hate it, it was interesting, and he could see it driving him to distraction if left long enough.</p><p>“Is it ok?” Anduin checked before settling closer.</p><p>“Yes, just unusual. Will take a bit to adjust I think.” Thrall squirmed ever so slightly and noticed Anduin smiling.</p><p>“Not too much.” He had to double check.</p><p>“No, not too much.” Thrall smiled, the human was more deviant that he had expected.</p><p>“Stroke me again. I want your hands on me.” His voice was more firm, more sure this time as he ordered Thrall to continue.</p><p>The orc obeyed, easily, swiftly, almost eagerly. Large hands reaching out and grasping Anduin’s cock. Stroking slowly as the other hand gripped his hip to hold him in place. Anduin arched into Thrall’s touch. This time Thrall was not going slow. His touch was more sure, and his grip stronger. It was getting harder to focus as the pleasure was causing his mind to go a little hazy. “There is so much I want Thrall.”</p><p>“Tell me, tell me what you want Anduin.” Thrall’s voice was deeper, more husky. The device doing its job in arousing him. His cock hurt, as it throbbed inside the cage. He was leaking even more now, a small puddle beginning to form.</p><p>“I want more, I want to kiss you, to feel your body against mine. I want to be inside you, to have you inside me. I want to spank you again, tie you down, see how much you can take, how far we can go.” With each word Anduin’s voice got a little higher, a little more strained and intense. He was arousing himself with his own words and pushing closer and closer to that edge.</p><p>Thrall growled, leaning forward and pushing Anduin onto his back. Looming over the boy and caging him in with large muscular arms. “Like this? Is this what you want?” Thrall was losing control of the situation, and he was beginning to not care.</p><p>“I didn’t say you could stop.” Anduin tried to sound firm, but there was a shakiness to his voice. He had not expected Thrall to surge forward like that. The experience of having the large orc over him like this was intense and almost overwhelming.</p><p>“Will you punish me?” Thrall asked, attempting to sound cheeky, but it came off a bit more aggressive than that.</p><p>“Yes, I will.” Anduin felt more confident as he was able to think a little more clearly without constant stimulation. “If you don’t start stroking me right now, you don’t get to cum tonight.”</p><p>Thrall’s eyes were wide. He was intensely aroused, to the point of pain really, and this boy was going to deny him? Something dark rose up in him for a moment, but it was squashed by an intense wave of arousal, one so strong it almost knocked him back. The idea of being so controlled was interesting in a way Thrall had never considered before. He decided to push his luck, to see if Anduin would truly punish him, deny him his own release.</p><p>Reaching down, Anduin turned up the device a little. “If you don’t start stroking me now, this is the only pleasure you get to feel tonight.”</p><p>It was a deliberate choice on his part. To disobey Anduin. Thrall was both curious to see if the boy would follow through, and excited that he just very well might.</p><p>“I see. If I didn’t know better, I would think you want to be punished.”</p><p>“Do you know better?” Now Thrall was just being cheeky outright.</p><p>“I do now.” Anduin smiled and pushed against Thrall. The orc was heavy but not resisting and Anduin was able to get him into a more prone position. Grabbing Thrall’s hand, he placed it on his own cock and rutted into it. “I guess I have to do everything myself. Who knew orcs were so lazy.” It was a gentle tease, one Anduin hoped would be received with humor as no offence was ment.</p><p>Thrall laughed, loud and deep, his hand wrapping around the cock thrusting against his hand. “Those are peons you are thinking of. I am just being obstinate.” Still he did enjoy Anduin getting pushy and it only increased the orcs excitement more.</p><p>Soon the boy was moaning loudly as Thrall began to stroke in earnest. Thick rough hands speeding up as he sensed that Anduin was starting to lose himself to the pleasure.</p><p>“Tell me what you want to do to me Thrall. I want to hear your voice. I want you to say the filthy things I know are on your mind.” Anduin loved Thrall’s voice and knew it would send him over the edge, he still wanted it.</p><p>“Yes, your highness.” While it was meant to be snarky, it came out with endearment that Thrall had not meant to let creep in. “I want to rip this cage off. Push you on your back again. Rut against you, let you see it, feel it, know how powerful I am. I want you to need it. To feel your hands stroking me, your lips teasing me.” Thrall was working himself up and his balls were throbbing. The device bringing him closer to that edge. He had never cum with the cage on, he wondered if it was even possible.</p><p>Anduin arched hard, crying out as he came. Thrall’s deep voice sending him over the edge. His seed coating the orcs hand and chest. Leaning against the larger frame Anduin was panting as he tried to calm down. Reaching down he turned off the device, just in case Thrall was getting close too. He actually meant what he had threatened. He intended to punish the orc.</p><p>“That was…” Anduin huffed a breath. “That was intense.”</p><p>“Hmmmm.. Yes it was.” Thrall hummed and ran a hand down Anduin’s back.</p><p>“I was serious.”</p><p>“I know. I do not get to cum. I will abide by the punishment.” Thrall hated it, but he intended to keep the promise.</p><p>“Stay?”</p><p>“If you are certain?” Thrall wasn’t certain.</p><p>“I am certain, I want you to stay.” Anduin smiled up at Thrall. “We should get cleaned up, get some rest. I said the punishment was for tonight. In the morning. I hope you let me return tonight's favor, or do some of the things you said.”</p><p>This was unexpected. Though if he stayed then Anduin could keep an eye on him. Make sure he followed the punishment. This was also potentially crossing a line. It meant there would be a level of intimacy that Thrall had not planned for. There was, after all, only one bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't really have plans to continue from here, but if there is interest I just might.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>